The Fall
by Splushie Balls
Summary: Bella's descent
1. Chapter 1

***Gasp***

 **Bella's in it...that's all I can say...**

 **I don't own Twilight or its characters, just the sick plot.**

 _ **Fuck**_

 **Rated M? Of course…**

 **How long has it been?**

 _ **Twisted**_ **…**

 **I'm so sorry, this is awful of me. I have never written like this before, forgive me!**

I had come to them so young, the daughter of a Captain of the Roman army that guarded Hadrian's Wall. Rome's empire still ruled but the empire was steadily and _slowly_ crumpling around the edges. Father thought it best to keep us together and brought us to the wall. We found a home at the settlement Vindolanda and there, we lived. My Roman mother cooked and cleaned, and then went up to the guard barracks with the other women of the settlement and cleaned and the soldiers fed. Father could speak some of the Barbarian languages helped the Roman soldiers when the Barbarians repeatedly attacked or if a few wanted to live as Romans instead of Barbarians. My parents gave me everything I could possibly want even though we didn't _live_ like Romans. I was born when the fall harvest began, mother said it was still warm and the trees turned orange. Mother wanted me to be raised a Roman girl and when I was old enough, she was set in sending me to Rome so I that I could take a Roman husband but father thought I should choose who I fell in love with.

Funny, how it never came to that…

A tribe, one with ill will towards the Romans launched a vicious attack on the wall, sending the settlement near it into chaos. In the midst of the running, screaming, raping, and killing, I was separated from my mother and swept away from the wall. All I remember is running and crying, drifting further away from chaos and mayhem. I tripped and landed face first in a muddy puddle. Mud and small rocks filled my mouth and I spat and wiped mud out of my eyes.

 _"Remember if you're ever separated from your mother, go towards Rome."_ Father once explained. The mud on my face was already beginning to dry and I took more and lathered my hair and covered my arms. Then I heard screaming and people running and I scurried under the green and brown foliage. It was a Roman soldier and one of the girls I used to wash cloths with. She was running and he was chasing her. He lunged forth and attacked her. I heard the sickening sound of bones and flesh and the scent of blood hit the air. I felt nauseated at the metallic scent and I took a deep breath, silently crying, listening to her brutal screams and I fought the urge to join in. From where I was hiding, I couldn't see what exactly was happening but I knew it was something terrible and I couldn't help her if I wanted. After what seemed like a long stretch of Tartarus, listening to her screams reach high pitch and then die down and then finally stop, the soldier rose, standing and taking a deep breath. Blood and a look of serenity on his face… _blood?_

 _"_ I hear your heartbeat, little one." His voice filled the silence that followed after those screams. They were soft but I heard every perfect word. His accent was Roman, thick and dark, like my father's. He turned in the direction I was hiding and I held my breath and keep my heart beating so loud.

 _Just go away…_

 _Please…_

But what would happen once he left? Where could I go? What could I do? My parents were gone, my tribe, my home…there was nothing to go back to. Maybe death was better.

 _I could be with Mother and Father again…_

With my mind made up, I rose from my hiding spot, covered in mud and now with bits of leaves and sticks in my hair. I must look like a Barbarian…

I wanted to laugh.

No weapon, no fight, no vengeance…

Surrender was all I knew.

He was beautiful and his eyes were an odd red. I had seen him once back at the barracks. He only patrolled at night and slept during the day. Father said he had come from the other side of the Wall. He had come across the soldiers. Mother said that the gods cursed him to never see the sun.

"What a delight…two wonderful girls in one day? Delicious, what a perfect dessert! I've been eyeing you since I came across the Romans," He said. He gestured me forward and I obeyed. I was never around men except Da. The other men of the tribe seemed to have nothing but daughters and the only little male born in the tribe died in his first winter. I knew to be polite around the fathers of the tribe and the parents, including my own, kept me and the other girls far from the soldiers. When I was close enough, I saw that it was one of my close friends, Jessica that he had killed. She was completely drained; pale…empty…her neck was gaping on one side. Jessica wanted to fall in love and was having a secret affair with one of the soldiers. They were going to run away and settle somewhere and have a family.

"Did you know her?" He tugged me close, his skin cold as winter. It was made of hard ice and it made me shiver as his hand closed around mine. I nodded, my heart jumping in my throat.

 _Make it quick…_

"You'll join her soon enough." At ease, I was. I suppose the fear of death is the fear of not knowing how you're going to die. I knew…

I knew there would be pain by Jessica's screams.

I was okay with that.

There would be blood…and lots of it.

Although I couldn't stand the smell of it, I would be dead quickly and I wouldn't have to worry about feeling faint once it hit the air.

A beautiful demon would end it all. Mother would be proud as it turned out to be a Roman man after all!

And then…

 _Piercing_

Not pain…

 _Pleasure…_

If I could call it that, I had never felt…

What was this? Instead of screams of torment, breathy moans and shocked cries filled the air. Something thick and warm glided in my veins, pooling in my stomach and curling my toes. He had bitten me. I was sure of it for I saw my blood on his lips. There was a look of awe in his red eyes and switched sides and bit the other side of my neck. Each suck was a slow erotic pull of my blood, a searing heat following behind. My vision became distorted and it filled me until it spilled out between my legs. The spot only meant for my man. The sounds out of my mouth were the sounds I heard a few times with my parents. Soft cries from my ma and deep groans from Da as the bunk bed sometimes rocked slowly and I was lulled back to sleep by it.

"Well…it seems I came across something exciting!" He said and I realized that he had me on the ground and he was hovering over me, looking down with a sort of sick, perverse amusement.

"W-What did you do t-to me?" I asked. Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes and my body hummed pleasantly and I tried to keep my wits about me but I weaved in and out. It was a swirl of black, white, and red. My fingers struggled to hold onto something, finding the moist wet earth clutched in my fists. Half of my mind was centered on the warmth streaming through my veins, the throb between my legs, and the high feeling that wrapped deliciously around me. The other half, the half trying to keep afloat was slowly drowning in the abyss of pleasure and darkness. Drool fell down my chin, whimpers and gasps and then a loud cry as he ran his tongue along my neck. Small bolts of euphoria erupted through me and my hips…

He would take me, my blood and my virtue and I would have no fight.

"Venom is supposed to be painful, a substance that feels like fire from the inside and yet, you squirm like a whore in heat. Your body reacts to it differently and I _smell_ you." He said, a fiendish smile on his red lips. "Those pupils of yours are wide…almost as if you were high off the yellow flower," he began chuckling and thrust his hips against me. I cried out softly,

"P-Please…"I choked, reaching for him.

"That thrust should have broken you in half," he said. Ignoring the need I was still ignorant of. Jessica knew, even though she was young as I was, Ma knew, the women with children knew, but I knew nothing. I was still too young to truly understand the needs and wants of the flesh.

But my flesh _was_ on fire. I opened my mouth wide…for what?

 _What?_

He seemed to know and his lips crashed upon mine, dominantly. His tongue mapped out my mouth, and I tasted a sweet burning liquid and my own blood as they dripped thickly into my mouth. He growled and thrust again. I was found wound tight and I began sobbing. This fire was hot and cold, freezing and burning, terrified me and excited me. Wet…I was wet…my body preparing itself for something that would never come. He clutched my cheeks, keeping my mouth opened and he allowed his saliva to fall into my mouth and I drank it.

 _Drunk_ …

 _High…_

 _Gods…_

Then it was gone and I was yanked off the ground in a daze. Quivering…sinking further into a chasm of confusion and fear, pleasure and no pain to balance it out.

How long could I survive this?

When will I come crashing down?

"We must get going, I fear others will come and I would rather not give up the lovely prize I found." He lifted my chin up and I saw that sick perverse amusement again in his face. He kissed me again and once again, when I thought I could emerge, I was pulled back down again. I sucked on his tongue and I was lifted off the ground, my legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck. Deeper and deeper I sunk and it backfired on him because he sank with me as I was slammed against the bark of a tree. He pulled away and I sucked in as much air as I could before he captured my lips again. He laughed deeply and darkly, after we pulled away. My lips quivered and I tried to capture his lips again. The laugh became playful and I was suddenly found on his back, my arms wrapped around his neck. I pressed my lower part against his back to ease the throbbing and he growled.

"Do any of that while I am running and I will leave you in the cells of the Gladiators when we get to Rome."

Running was a dizzying speed of shapes and colors. My stomach dropped when he ran and leapt off the ground and off of tree branches, uncaring of my state. I clutched tight, especially in moments I thought I would fall off. He ran with me on his back as if I was a light sack and then he stopped abruptly. He had stopped outside a small village and he pinched the pad of my index finger gently to release him. I slid and my legs were like jelly and before I fell to my knees he caught me and allowed me to get myself together. He still had his armor on and surveyed my eyes.

"Your pupils aren't as big but the smell of that sweet arousal of yours is still so strong. I am amazed at my self control." I still quivered, I still _throbbed._

The village seemed to be settling with the setting of the sun. I frowned and turned to him. It would have taken three days to get to this village from the wall but he made it here as the sun started to set.

"We will find a room and you will get something to eat. You will need washed off as to not attract any more of my kind and well," gesturing to the muddy state I was in.

"Kind?" It never occurred to me what this man was. He definitely wasn't human. Blood…he liked blood and only monsters from father's tales feasted on the blood of men. The dead from Hades could not be heard by the living and if they wanted to communicate, the dead had to take the blood of the living. Another was the story of Lamia, whose children were killed by a jealous Hera for Zeus' infidelity.

"Yes, the descendants of Lamia, cursed to roam the night and feast on blood." His voice dropped dangerously low and began stalking closer to me. Those eyes glittering in the low sun and he licked his lips.

 _More…_

 _Give me more…_

I could practically smell that sweet fire coming off his breath. My mouth salivated and my small hands reached. He growled and pulled one of my wrists to his lips, thus pulling me closer. I felt my insides clench, my legs felt like jelly again and he sighed, his cold breath wafting over my skin. His tongue did a long swipe over my pulse point and pleasurable heat erupted from my wrist and ran up my arm. I shivered deliciously and he let my arm fall.

We started walking towards the gates. Then he began laughing.

"Oh, little one, I have done all this without knowing what they call you." He clutched my hand tight in his grip. He was tall, the same height as Da. A dangerous creature in the shape of a man and I was only a girl stuck in the body of a child.

"Bella." And I winced at how childish my voice sounded.

"Darius."

My demon had a name and I wondered if I was cursed because now I had something to call him. Was I still cursed because he knew my name?

I could never escape.

He had the taste and scent of my blood committed to his memory and that no matter where I went, he would always find me.

Food had no taste in the bliss state I was in and he was watching me intently. We had settled in a little tavern for the night. Darius informed me that he didn't need sleep, which he hadn't slept in over 300 years. He would hunt away from the village once he was sure I was sleep.

"Y-You know you can have some of m-mine…" I said shyly, my cheeks warming. He laughed beautifully.

"And draw unwanted attention? You're not particularly quiet, Bella. The owner and his wife would bust down the door." Placing my spoon down,

"I could be y-your wife, no o-one would be suspicious. A Roman soldier with his young wife, it would not be so wrong," I said. His smile was wide and malicious.

"Ushering a girl into a world of bliss and sin. You would be the _perfect_ wife of a demon," he stood then and a feeling of heaviness fell on me. The world began to spin and I found myself on the bed and staring up at the wooden ceiling. Darius hovered over me. His eyes were dark, not the usual red and I gulped. Faint as it was, still under the taint of food, I tasted that sweet fire and I shivered. Faint as it was, my belly warmed and I moaned girlishly.

"I've done a lot of terrible things but this, hovering over you like this..." To further his point, he exhaled and that sweetness fell over my skin. I swooned and I reached for him.

"You're naught but a child," he moved out of the direction of my hands, taking both wrists into one hand and pinning them to the scratchy sheets.

"What do you feel?"

Gods, how can I describe it, when I didn't know what _it_ was?

"I-I…" my lips quivered and squirmed. He sat up on his knees, still holding my wrists. My eyes widen and bit my lower lip.

"Go on, tell me. There's no going back at the stage you're at. Beautiful you'll become when you ripen." His face was in mine now. He looked expectant.

"I-I feel warm." I started off, my face flushing deeper and deeper, his gaze unmoving.

"Warm? Is that all? With how you smell, you feel more than warm." He chuckled and I tried to turn away from his mocking gaze.

"Look at me!" He demanded. My gaze snapped back to him and I began feeling that throb again. His face was still close to mine, his gaze predatory, mine every bit fearful, a prey waiting for the predator to strike. "I will teach you about my world, mold you, use your gift to my advantage. Bella…sweet innocent…vulgar Bella, the Gods I thought abandoned me have shined their light upon me!"

Darius's eyes became manic and I was staring into twin pools of blackness.

Darius licked my cheek and I cried out. I flushed deeply and when he went to do it again, I caught his lips.

He gave in.

 _Oh my gods._

He left me reeling, flushed, and my lips bruised and swollen. He gobbled my lips once more, putting a little more bite into it and I gasped aloud and my hips thrust up against his. I realized that he still had his armor on.

 _Yum_

 _Sweet_

 _Fire and Ice._

I struggled, I truly did and whimpered, thrusting up again. He didn't budge, continuing to devour my lips, sucking the air from my lungs. His tongue, laced with the warm saccharine fire, entwined with mine and I was pushed in a tidal wave of throbbing, thrusting, whimpering, and sucking.

Then it was gone and I sobbed angrily.

"No!" He boomed with musical laughter and his weight lifted off of me. A swirl of delicious warmth filled my stomach. I thrust up into the air, crying.

"P-Please, I'll be s-silent…I-I f-feel like I'm going t-to…b-burst!"

Darius was there again, his gaze tortured. My heartbeat was in my ears, mixed with my cries of agony. Not painful agony, just a thirst, a hunger that threatened to consume me.

He smirked maliciously and took a sniff, growling low in his throat.

"Gods be good…" He was at my neck and I shifted.

 _Closer_

 _Get a little closer._

I drooled and my shaky fingers began loosening ties, his armor came off and he threw it off to the side. The metal contraption landed loudly onto the floor, making a dent in the floor. Too high, too drunk for it to scare me..for it to pull me up for air. It spurred me forward and I began yanking at other things. He stayed still and allowed me to tear his clothing off until his top half was bare.

"Do you know what you are doing?" He asked softly. His breath wafted over me and I sucked it in. I shook my head but I kept running my hands over him.

I crashed. His fangs sinking into neck and joyous rapture ran through me. He sucked and I moaned obscenely. My hips moved, pressing against him and I felt him. He pinned one of my arms down, leaving my other to roam about. It tucked behind his head and his hair felt like soft down and I clutched him close.

 _Sink deep inside of me_

 _Spread me and fill me_

I melted and turned into a puddle of warm syrup. He pulled away and not wasting a moment, he gobbled my lips. Blood mixed with mellifluous darkness dripped onto my tongue and I squealed with delight. Darius kept me pinned and a sound akin to someone enjoying a delectable treat mixed with my own cries.

 _Yes…enjoy me…_

 _I taste good_

 _And so do you…_

It became overwhelming and the cries that leaked out of the poisoned kisses, became louder. He finally allowed me to surface and my body vibrating with heat, liquid fire that seared through my veins.

So hot to realize that Darius had my chest expose, the small buds dark red, the nipples, already hard, hardened when the air touched them. My cheeks flushed and I cried out when he blew on them. I panted, trapped, drowning, and tormented between hot and cold. Dizzy and I thrust hard against him.

 _Infect me_

"Is everything alright in there?"

Darius covered my mouth and placed his index finger on his lips.

He licked my neck, the side he bit into, furthering my cries. In my daze, I couldn't see him moving around quickly and before I knew, I was tucked in and all evidence was wiped cleaned. He even had his armor back on.

He answered the door,

"Good evening, my lady." I focused on calming my panting, my thighs wet and couldn't help but squirm and a small whimper fell from my lips. Blurry…everything was becoming blurry and my body began to thaw into a toe curling explosion.

 _Hurry back…_

 _Make her go away._

 _You can't leave me like this…_

"I hope we're not being a bother…" Darius's voice became cold.

"I just came to tell you that the water i-is b-boiling for the b-bath. I can have-"

"I'll be down to get it shortly." He moved to close the door.

"I-Is she alright," the lady asked, peering over at the bed.

I could hear my heartbeat, a slow erotic beat of blood and muscle, I could hear the blood and _venom_ hum through my veins. My lungs took in air slowly and expelled it in a blissful fashion.

"We are newly married, all blessings to the Goddess Juno. My new wife is very mousy and your knock seemed to scare her when we were trying to consummate," I heard the woman's embarrassed squeak.

"M-Many blessings for your marriage." I heard her scamper off and the door shut. A breeze of air and the covers were ripped off and I was on my back again.

I reached for the blurred vision of him and I pulled back into the currents.

 **Explanation: Bella's reaction to venom is like being high. She doesn't change and does not feel pain.**

 **Totally opposite!**

 **She had moderate side effects of being a vampire. Vampires feel warm to her, she's unbreakable, she can eat human food and the high lasts about the same amount of time vampire transformation lasts or if she is continuously bitten.**

 **I don't know.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Questions, PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **I don't own the characters**

' _ **I reached for the blurred vision of him and I pulled him back into the currents…'**_

"Bath first," he said, entrapping my wrists in one of his hands. I continued to thrust against him, whimpering, _drowning_ …

He was gone and I was left alone, squirming and my stomach heavy. I fell back and rolled onto my stomach.

What is happening to me? Have I been punished by the gods? Blessed to be immune from the poison that killed my friend and perhaps so many others? I felt him in the room again and heard the slosh of water in a tub. I was yanked off the bed and stripped.

"Are you flushing after all that has happened to you?" He chuckled as my cheeks heated. No one ever undressed me, not since mother dressed me. Even after everything, I was never exposed.

 _Just touched_

I was lifted and placed in the tub and he pushed my head all the way under the water. My body moaned with content as the warm water washed over my skin. The water became dirty as the mud began to fleck out of my hair and off my skin. He let me come up and I took in large gulps of air. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and settled back and setting off to scrub the dirt off. He watched me wash myself with intent and hunger. He was gone again and I was left alone. I supposed he wanted to give me privacy and to leave me with my thoughts.

 _Don't leave…_

What am I doing? I can't possibly go on like this.

What have I done wrong?

The gods couldn't be displeased with me. I was very devout, as was my mother. While father prayed to the gods, I always knew he didn't believe and that he went along with it to please mother and his fellow comrades. But I knew…I knew there was something who watched over us, kept our crops good, and rewarded good deeds and I tried to be good. I was never disobedient, very kind, and did my chores. Mother said I would make someone a happy man one day.

Was Darius that someone?

He never seemed happy, never quite showing emotion except when he was…

 _Drinking me…_

Were there more of him? Would I react the same if another bit me? What if they can't… _stop?_

Darius was right.

I would be in delicious bliss to notice my impending doom.

 _Devour me_

I had nothing. I lived a sheltered life, always close to my parents, never venturing outside the village. I knew nothing of the world except from the stories I heard from father and mother.

I felt my lips curve upward.

They loved each other. Mother was so carefree and father was so awkward, quiet but respected and liked. Mother said that when father really let loose, he was proven to be quite witty and humorous. Sadly, I never saw that side of him. He was serious when it came to me, protective. Mother nearly died giving birth to me and my birth ruined all chances of me getting a sibling.

 _"…But when your father held you for the first time, he broke down and started crying. He held you close and whispered, 'You're all I need…' and I agree, you are all we need, Bells…"_

"Missing your parents?" I jumped, seeing Darius standing at the bottom of the tub, peering down at me. In his hands were clean cloths and wood. He didn't have his armor on, only wearing a tunic.

"What?" I asked.

"You're crying so I'm assuming you're feeling sentimental," he said.

"A l-little," I said before ducking my head under once more. When I resurfaced,

"I don't remember much of my parents. I never returned to them after I was turned into _this…_ "

He lifted me out of the tub with no effort and sat me near the fireplace. He handed me a cloth and I began drying myself off as he went to work with getting a fire started. When that was finished, he was gone again with the tub. I hurried to dress, only a shift that was see through. I sat near the fireplace so that my hair could dry and as it dried, it began forming soft waves.

"We leave early morning, one of my kind seems to caught on your scent. He's far, so we'll head south, back towards Rome,"

I turned to see Darius was back; this time there was food in his hands and a small sack. My stomach growled and he chuckled, handing me bread, meat and red grapes.

"Is that bad?" I started eating, the grapes sweet, juicy, and it helped quench my thirst. The meat was soft, a little salted but it paired well with the sweetness of the bread.

"Unless you'd want to go with the other vampire," he said. It was silent as I cleared my plate and he handed me a tin cup of water.

"He might not be as kind as me."

"But when I get bitten, it feels g-good…" Blushing, clenching my thighs in eagerness.

"Yes, but I have a plan for you, a future for you. Others might just keep you as a pet, forever biting and forever acting out their pleasures on you. Where the only thing you'd see is red eyes and four walls."

"Then I h-hope you will fight f-for me." If Darius meant to use me for a purpose and teach me about the world then that was better than always being the mercy of a creature who wanted to take advantage of me. I bit my lower lip, constantly in pleasure…burning with ecstasy.

 _What was wrong with that?_

"If that's what you desire." More sure of myself, I nodded and he was up and my world was spinning. My heart picked up speed and I felt the softness of the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sleep, you're exhausted. Sleep now and we'll play later."

"S-Stay…?"

"And watch you sleep?" He asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"P-Please…it's the first night w-without my parents…" No matter what happened during the day, I could always count on my parents to be in the bottom bunk at night.

"I am not going to sit and watch you sleep." He was gone and luckily…exhaustion weighed heavily and I drifted. The first few moments were peaceful and then…

Sleep became uncomfortable. If it wasn't my mother and father's face displaying sadness and shame, it was the echoes of Jessica's dying screams that made me toss and turn. Darius was present in my dreams, red eyed, lips dripping and my dream self rushed over and began licking that precious fluid off his lips, not wasting a drop. I watched anxiously as my dream self become so wanton that I would have put the Goddess of Lust to shame. I flushed as my dream self and Darius coupled, still covered by cloths, still mixing saliva, poison, and blood. Limbs, lips, and tongues tangled together, and my dream self made sinful sounds that mixed hauntingly with Jessica's screams.

I woke with rays of light and the sounds of the villagers bustling about. I sat up, groggy still tired. So tired…my limbs felt like lead. Darius was nowhere to be found. I got up, the feeling of routine settled in and I got up and made my bed. I found a clean tunic, linen pants, and leather sandals near a tub of hot water. Darius thankfully left a brush for my hair.

I was dressed and brushing the strands of my hair when Darius came, a plate of warm bread, fresh fruit and meat and a sack in his hand. I looked confusedly at him.

"You're human and a young woman who bleeds monthly; you need a few things on our way to Rome. I'll try to be quick about it but there will be a time when we need to stop." I nodded, taking notice that Darius was dressed in a tunic and pants but he wore no shoes. He looked way more relaxed and comfortable. His eyes were a warm mauve and his hair hung more loosely around his face. His lips twitched when he saw that I was staring at him and raised a perfect eyebrow in question. I blushed and went back to packing the last of my items in my sack.

"I went back to your village when you slept, to see if I could find anything of your parents, a memento…Your father was very kind to me." He took my parents' rings out of his pocket. He had placed them on a thick but delicate leather necklace. I swooned with gratitude and I lifted my hair out of the way so that he could tie it around my neck.

"Thank you."

Affection turned dark in his eyes.

"Of course." Reaching for me and lifting me onto the table.

 _Finally!_

I felt him sink into my flesh and my eyes rolled as my body was flooded with ice fire. I cried out from shock and sheer delight and I clutched him closer to me. The throbbing from yesterday returned with a vengeance and I was dragged down and through the currents. I could feel my blood being pulled slowly through my body and the dark sweetness spread rapidly coating my veins and cells.

"It seems your body has been missing it," he said.

 _Keep going_

 _Burn me alive_

My hands clutched his hair tighter as a wave of pleasure crashed and slammed into me. I was obscene with my sounds and they got loud when our lips joined. I was high, colors I had never seen before swirled within a frosted tornado that became redder as I got hotter and frosted blue when I chilled.

 _Delicious_

 _Empty into me_

Pure joy, pure ecstasy, purest in their form weaved through my veins, searing and freezing. He sucked in my air when he sucked my lips, nipping and opening. I felt his precious liquid fire sneak into the cracks of my lips and I tasted the red tint of my blood and I was sure that if I survived this, there could be nothing else I could compare to the sweet ice. It melted and then burned all over again. The kiss became more frenzied and small bolts electrified my insides into broth when our tongues touched. Daring enough, I ran my tongue over his teeth, splitting the pink muscle and blood filled my mouth. He moaned and suckled up as much as he could before he pulled away. Not too far, just far enough for me to gain air before I was smothered again.

When he pulled away again, I was a mess of quivering limbs and whimpering cries.

 _More_

 _Gods, just give me more_

 _Until I can't take anymore._

Darius was chuckling softly, his lips stained red and glittered when the sun caught them.

 **Darius**

Her pupils were blown wide and the smell of sweet human bliss perfumed the air. The monster in me wanted to devour, devour every bit of her, leaving no traces to be found. She was shaking and I knew she was dripping. She was so heavy in the air that it took all of me not to fuck her and then eat her…

 _Do both_

Nobody would miss her. Funny as it was, I am the only connection she had to her old life. The life I destroyed. I, the one who brought the attack that killed her family and friends. Humans were easier to manipulate as this monster. Planting seeds as a red eyed demon and watching them bloom until…

I expected that red haired nymph to perish in the attack and surprise…when I smelled that freshness hidden underneath mud.

Those old human emotions began stirring and I cursed that side that reared its head every now and again. The human side I thought destroyed. How could I do this to this poor child? The same child I smelled when I first came across that blasted wall. Looking down at her now…

She was no child, for what child would wither so _sinfully_?

She was spaced out, lips shaking, legs fighting to close to clench or to stay open to grind the air. Inviting me to ease her and I would…

Not yet, still young…still so innocent.

 _She already knows what value she would bring_

Yes and I had to offer her something I knew others of my kind would not give her.

Freedom

I licked her lips and my hands were under her tunic and her breath hitched.

"I-I…"she couldn't form words and I blew my cold breath on her. A small yelp of pleasure fell and filled the space between us. My fingers brushed over the small bumps of her teats and the cries got louder and her mouth opened wider. She was almost far gone…all she needed was a push. I pulled and tugged as my tongue brushed ever so lightly against her lips.

 _Give her more_

The lightness became heavy as I deepened the kiss and let the poison slip onto her tongue. I heard her swallow in one gulp. She was panting and the peaks got harder. My hands made a journey down her rib cage and she stiffened, innocently deepening the kiss. Thick was the perfume that peppered the air. I pulled away and her eyes were wide and her lips, swollen and bruised with red parted and quivered. Sounds caught in between pants, sighs, moans, and my favorite, those adorable squeaks, fell from those lips. I parted her thighs to expose the petal like lips between them.

 _Wet_

 _Sopping_

Dark thoughts passed through and I shoved two fingers in my mouth, coating them with my saliva.

 _Almost_

All I would need was to touch her, touch her in a place never touched before. I was her first and would be for everything that came after.

One touch…

 _And she would lose it_

I swept everything onto the floor and pushed her down. The beast was threatening to take over and gods…

 _Help me_

I was going to lose it too.

I opened her legs wide and she squeaked. The smell was strong, made me drool and I forgot that I wanted to take it step by step. Slowly, train her…

I ate her and I saw heaven in her eyes, tasted it when it flooded into my mouth and I sucked her in. She arched and gripped the edges of the table, riding it out as I tried to get more of that sweet heaven on my tongue. She quivered and jerked with each lap of my tongue.

"N-No, n-not…d-dirty!" She managed to gasp. I began laughing at her insanely and continued to lick, forcing her legs to stay open.

"Dirty…?" I feasted upon her again, coating her and she was exploding all over again. No, there was nothing dirty about the little pocket between a woman's legs. Bella was untouched, fresh…

She trapped my head between her legs. I knew I had all the time in the world to be trapped there but I knew we had to go. Her scent was out for all to smell. I looked up at her and saw she was far gone with her pants and flushed skin. The look on her face was one of erotica and she was geared towards a second going. Her blood hot, drool dripping from her lips… _both_ lips and I pressed against her, savoring the soft gasp that seemed so much more innocent than the others.

I pulled her dress back down and hoisted her onto my back where she clutched tight. She still shook and whimpered as if she was in agony.

I felt her agony and that just made me want to hurry more…hurry far…hurry somewhere I could ease the both of us. Where her smell wouldn't entice the unwanted and bring them thirsty and hungry and lustful.

"E-Ease me…" she cried softly. My mouth was not enough. I could take her before we left but the risk…the one who caught our scent was close and I had to get her away from danger. I could see her clenching and unclenching, some of her thick honey dripping out.

"We must leave." I breathed out and she squeaked, her body stiffening and her legs opened wider.

 _Bella_

I hoisted her up and her movements were limp, like she was intoxicated. Her pupils were blown wide and she was constantly licking her lips, trying to find any trace left of my venom. She whined and her mouth opened wide.

 _How could I refuse?_

I made sure to coat her mouth with it and she swallowed, her body shivering deliciously.

"P-Please…" was the last thing I heard before she passed out. I suppose it was too much, giving her more than what I gave her yesterday.

I gently had her situated on my back, making sure her little human sack had everything she needed. The sun was low and I briefly wondered how much time had passed.

The inn, from what I could sense was near empty and I hurried and slipped downstairs and out back without being noticed.

With Bella secure on my back, I began my journey south.

 **Any questions, feel free to ask. Not much going on right now but I promise...things will...**

 **Will get _cruel_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own**

 **Bella**

When I finally came up for air after being deeply submerged in violent waves of dizzying ecstasy, I had taken so much in and drown.

 _It was so good._

I woke, captured by the speed of colors as Darius _ran_ , jumped, and simply fell off of high things and when I thought he would hit the ground in a bloody splat he landed with a grace that I had never seen. Then he stopped abruptly, high up in the trees.

"Awake?"

"Y-Yes…" My voice was shaken and my lips were dry and still…

I knew he smelled _me._

I leaked and I ached for so much more. There was more to this venom and suddenly I wanted to feel it everywhere on or _in_ my body.

"D-Darius… _mmm_ …c-can w-we stop…I…" I sounded so desperate and whiny but it didn't matter once he said…

"No. We must keep going and plus we are in the middle of nowhere." I realized it was dark, pitch black…and silent. I clutched Darius tighter but made sure he felt me as I pressed against him. He chuckled darkly and I found myself slammed against tree bark, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He gobbled my lips hungrily. My dress was raised under my armpits and everything was exposed, my nipples greeting the cold air.

I felt him and my heart stopped. He was pressed against me and I flushed.

This was a man. He growled and pressed harder against me and I whimpered. A man was pressed against me…hard. I was a stranger when it came to a man and woman. I only heard the sounds of my parents coupling and the movements from my father as he sought out his needs. Mother was so prudent that she only told me that as long as I was a good wife then my husband would be happy. She said nothing of _this…_

This clenching and unclenching and _throbbing,_ did she feel this way? Was mother so reluctant to tell me that she knew how heavenly it felt and how it pulsed and pumped slowly through her blood? That I would go seeking for it.

He wasn't even _inside_ me yet.

He pressed even harder and I felt my nether lips open and become wetter. I was ready and didn't care if it hurt, if I ruin myself…I just...

"Do you know what I can do to you right now?" He asked before sinking into me with his fangs and I was pushed back into the abyss when I was just slowly coming up from it.

Whatever it was, I wanted it.

 _Wanted it, in the worse way_

"D-Do it!" I panted as cold and hot swirled through my veins and the thumping of my heart became louder and louder. _Then…_

It happened so quickly and I was suddenly falling fast before something caught me before I hit the ground and Darius was gone. I turned and it was not Darius for Darius never looked starved as this one did or as terrifying. A savage for he wasted no time in completing the task I thought Darius would be responsible for and I was filled and the man was laughing insanely, his eyes endless black pools before they rolled to the back of his head and he snapped into my flesh.

 _Yes_

 _More_

 _Break me!_

Thrusting and riding, biting and licking and it felt so good.

 _So high_

 _Get me higher_

"He took too long, didn't he?!" The stranger asked with his eyes wide and bright red, my blood on his lips. I was having sex…the oldest act in the world between man and woman. I loved it and I wanted him to never stop. This wasn't the hot and cold that settled in my stomach from previous…this was...

 _Fire_

 _A swirling ball of fire_

It only got bigger and bigger with each slap of his hips. It spread wider when he bit the other side of my neck.

 _Animalistic_

 _Brutal_

The silence was pierced by my wails as I was taken over and over, dragged up and then dropped only to be pulled up again.

 _Obscene_

I struggled to focus. Focus on the one hovering above me.

It was too much and I felt my control, the last threads connecting me to reality stretched and pulled tight, ready to snap.

One by one…

"Oh no, love, you need to be coherent for this. I've smelled you and you are ripe for the taking."

How?

I was already slipping.

Slip I did, just as the last thread pulled and broke.

Explosion of sweet ecstasy ruptured and ripped through me.

Wails turned into screams, one would think I was possessed.

 _Gods_

 _Hades_

 _Damn me_

Laughter was just a muffled sound in the torrent waves but it was something to grab on to. It was insanity and I was breaking and spilling red.

The laughter was mine…

I was laughing.

"Make Bella feel that way again!" I laughed.

I then reached for him but he slapped my hands away. He flipped me onto my stomach, and I squeaked when he spread my cheeks. I moaned, half in embarrassment half in pleasure as I was exposed to him.

"Darius wanted you for himself when he had a whole group of us to think about!" I was filled over and over again and I was plunged deeper. I was fire, a burning erotic fire that swelled in my body and I clawed at the ground.

"Y-Yes…!" I struggled out. It hit me, slammed into me and the laughter turned into primal ancient cries. He roared, his hips going for the final thrust and more delicious darkness pumped into me and spilling out.

 _Again_

He continued to take me, riding me out and grinding deep. He clenched my hips, digging into them, opening the skin and the red fluid trailed down my thighs.

 _Again_

Stars filled my vision as I was slammed into again, releasing violently on him. I fell limp but he never stopped pounding into me, pumping into me, grabbing my wrists and riding me that way, like a man riding a horse. My thighs slick, my vision weaving, my body quivering, my insides melting but he never stopped and I felt his balls slapping against me.

"I'm so honored that I am your first! Your virginal blood is coating me beautifully and this _ride_ … I could just ride you forever!" I was breaking and blanking and he was _honored._

I now realized Darius warnings. I now belonged to this creature…to this world. I could _never_ return to human life.

 _Darkness_

 _Red eyes_

I began trying to crawl away from him, the sinful sounds turned into sorrowful sobs, tears rolling down my face and fear got added into the mix.

"N-No…!" I choked out.

He dragged me back and his movements became faster and faster, more frenzied…

 _Demonic_

Growling, moaning, using the gods' names in vain, squishy…wet as he thrust inside.

 _I can't come down_

More came and suddenly I was being yanked up and my lips were being devoured and a tongue entwined with mine and I spilled on him again as now ice mixed with the monstrous flames inside of me.

 _Whore_

I became one as more poisonous ice got spit inside me.

Another

A lot of my virtues would be broken this night.

"D-Darius!" I cried and they began laughing at me.

"He's dead, sweetness!"

"We still have his head if you want it!"

"Don't you dare show her that, not while I am inside of her!"

I couldn't tell where the voices were coming from, my vision near black as I saw many but couldn't see their faces. My wrists were released and I couldn't support my weight and just fell on my face. It never stopped feeling good.

It only got more perfect.

Then my world tumbled and I was on my back again with my legs opened and pushed down onto the ground as he drilled into me, hunched over.

"I can't stop fucking you…"

"D-Darius," I struggled out. I reached out again and my wrists were snatched up and held down by the one that kissed me and his teeth sank into the flesh of my wrists. Nefarious sounds fell from my lips and I began, or tried to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Don't, p-please…y-yes…i-it feels so g-good!" I was confused, trapped between endless bliss and terror.

"What a beautiful and delicious sight this is."

"Then stop hogging her and let us see. You got to take her maidenhead, now let us have a turn!"

"Alright, _alright,"_ spilling into me one last time, he got up and was gone, leaving me splayed and twitching. He filled me up so much that I felt it leaking out and mixing with crimson. It never stopped. I was going insane and I thought death would just be a breath away. No one would save me for I was dead to the world.

 _Darius_

 _Mother_

 _Father_

Pleasure would be the death of me. It was continuous and it almost seemed like torture.

The next one…

Another came after and another, each taking me their own way and I was powerless but I wanted it and I didn't want to come down. My skin was labeled with bloody kisses and wet with sweat and glittering saliva.

I wailed with release.

 _Darkness_

Heat…cold, just a spit away from breaking into a million pieces…

"How about we have her together, she's got enough places to fit all of us and look at her…"

"She looks high, like she's having the best fuck of her life. She won't mind if we hang around for a bit more."

"Just imagine that pretty mouth!"

"N-No…" I managed. They couldn't understand how high up I was and how suffocated I felt. I was being burned and frozen under a sheet of ice.

I would burn or freeze into nothingness.

 _Both_

 _Bella, sweet Bella_

I woke quickly, taking large gulps of air and I wondered how long I was submerged under water. My head pounding, mouth dry, and was suddenly hit with a wave of hunger until it hurt. I whimpered softly and tried to adjust my eyes to my surroundings. It was dark, too dark and I realized I was in a barrel with three holes on each side to breathe out of. I was naked with, my parents rings gone, probably lost and I had nothing. I was completely alone and at complete mercy.

 _Gods_

My stomach began growling and I bit my lower lip. The holes were too tiny for me to see out of. I was sore and lethargic, fearful that they had just left me for the next creature to come along. That I had become some roadside barrel whore and terror began sink in.

"P-Please don't l-leave B-Bella," I cried out softly.

"Leave you? We just went for a hunt!"

"She sounded so adorable, crying out like that," one teased. I flushed with embarrassment and I only got more humiliated when my stomach growled loudly.

"I keep forgetting she's human! I guess we'll have to get her some food before we head over to Rome and meet with the others."

I felt the barrel being lifted up and I squeaked at the jostling.

"We've been traveling for about two and a half days, we should be close, in fact, I can smell the funk of Rome from here."

I was slowly fighting sleep when I was finally sat down and the top came off. For the first time, I saw my captors more clearly. They were handsome men, with bright red eyes and dark hair.

They looked rougher than Darius. It took no effort to lift me out of the barrel and I saw that it looked small from the outside. I couldn't quite gain my balance and I stumbled a bit. We were in a room with dim candlelight so the light didn't hurt my eyes. The biggest one pushed me gently towards the bed, where I fell with a soft thud. Their rubies glinted mischievously in the light and one even licked his lips.

"H-Hungry…" I said, bringing my knees up to my chest, to capture some of my decency.

"So are we." One took a step closer and I began pouting.

"Feed her, she won't be of any use if she passes out. She has been without food for awhile."

I didn't know my captors' names…

"B-Bella, my name is Bella…"

"Brutus, Cecil, Claude, and Elian, went to retrieve some food." Four men…men that were forgotten by time… and I was their prisoner.

"Hungry," I whined again, the hunger was starting to become nauseating. Brutus, the biggest, the holder of my virtue, smirked.

"I know what would ease your hunger until your food comes." I was grateful then for Elian's appearance. He was tall and leaner than the others and his movements were careful. He carried a tray full of fruit, cheese, meat, and bread and a goblet which I found, was wine.

My parents kept wine in our home and while others my age knew what wine tasted like, I was not allowed to partake. That is if I could find it. I felt a little excitement brew inside and I stared down at the dark liquid.

 _Blood_

As I ate, my captors began scattering about, one went to retrieve a bath, two went hunting, and one stayed with me.

Claude

Not as tall as Elian but tall enough and built like a soldier but seemed to have an aristocratic touch to him. He was still as a statue and intent as he watched me eat.

"Save the wine for last," he said thickly when I reached for it; I obeyed and reached for a grape instead.

"What's in Rome?" I asked, curious.

"It's not _Rome_ per say, but a place near it, called _Volaterrae._ There are others like us, others we would like to _share_ you with."

"I don't w-want to go to R-Rome…"

"Would you rather stay here? You're a young girl, who wouldn't last the night out there by yourself." He scoffed. I could be a little help to someone…

 _Anyone_

I could cook and keep house, like a wife should but everyone I seemed to have encountered wasn't interested in that. I assumed they couldn't eat and blood was the only thing they needed, so cooking was useless and they didn't need a house because what was a house to these creatures? They didn't need sleep from what I could tell.

"J-Just l-leave me here, I-I can ask the innkeeper f-for work…" Claude shook with laughter,

"What? Stay here until more barbarians show up or perhaps Roman soldiers…even better, one of my kind? The barbarians would lay waste to this inn and slaughter everyone in it and nearby villages; Roman soldiers are no better but pretend they are." He stopped, his eyes becoming dark, "It only takes one of my kind and one night to destroy this inn and the surrounding villages and what do you think will happen to you when they smell you and know what you are?"

I shivered and felt my eyes well up.

"I-It's not fair! I-I didn't ask for this!"

"Claude, what are you getting her riled up for?" Brutus said, as he and Cecil walked into the room.

"She seems to think she has a choice in whether she stays or goes." He said, keeping his eyes trained on me.

"Oh, sweetness," Brutus crooned, gliding over to me and I squeaked, scooting back until my back hit the headboard. "It's really in best interest if you come with us and well, if you don't then we'll leave you here…but you'll be dead because I'll break your neck. Only after we have spent ourselves in every little hole on your body," he said, ending it coolly, "you'll be left here, rotting inside of these walls."

Elian came with the bath water, then. He took notice of the tensed atmosphere and his eyes darted between his brethren. Red pools bore inside of me and I flushed. It was almost like being scolded by my father. It was rare but when it happened, I felt shame. When nothing more could be said, I swallowed the thickness that gathered in my throat and allowed myself to be snatched up and placed in the tub.

Sleep was awful, I tossed and I turned as the night produced itself over and over again. I woke with a scream when I saw myself being devoured alive and laughing with such ecstasy. I was in a tangle of sheets, scratchy and hot, uncomfortably so. I was alone…

 _Not quite_

Red peered from the blackness.

"Brutus?"

"Claude." He appeared from the shadows holding my wine from dinner.

"You forgot to drink this." My senses heightened and I realized that Claude was more dangerous than the others. He handed it to me and shook my head.

"N-No thank you…" His movements were quick and he was suddenly there, gripping my chin.

"Open," I whimpered and opened and what I was expecting was the bittersweet taste of wine but what I wasn't expecting was it being delivered from his lips. My breath caught as I tasted that familiar darkness and he was suddenly all over me. My body began tingling, warming and then cooling and I panted loudly. Our lips met again and I tasted more wine and that sweetness that only his kind could give.

It was slow but needy and the bed was rocking and he was huffing softly. I tried to keep my own sounds silent, not wanting to draw unwanted attention, remembering Darius and our close encounter when the inn lady.

 _Darius_

Claude pulled me from my thoughts as we kissed again, my blood heavy on his lips and I was beginning to slip. I became wanton as that precious darkness slithered through my veins. The few sips of wine I had began settling as well and…

I was slowly burning under his patience. He wasn't fast, savoring his ride.

"Darius was right to run with you, I would have, if given the chance but he was always taking his time. Damn Brutus for laying claim to your virginity. It was meant to be _mine."_ Out of his anger, I was backhanded and I yelped and began sobbing, stars of dizzying speed filled my vision. I couldn't let it settle before pleasure took its place as I was bitten again.

"B-Bella sorry…Bella w-will g-go…" I pleaded; hoping my disobedience from earlier was the cause of his sudden dark mood. I prayed for the others return as fear began trickling with the cold and heat…

Rough and feathers covered me as he ripped through them, ripping through me.

I sank

 **Oops, forgot to let you all know that this chapter is full awful things. This whole story is full of awful things.**

 **Just wait until Aro gets a hold of her.**

 _ **Volaterrae: What Romans called Volterra**_

 **When Bella gets particularly stressed or scared, she will refer to herself in 3** **rd** **person**

 **Aro is coming, hold ya' horses!**

 **Questions, PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own**

 **I realized that if one was traveling to Rome, they would be passing Volterra, so they will not be going to Rome, afterall**

 **Aro**

I stared down at them blankly and we all took a moment to hear the little one's heartbeat as she woke.

"Stefan and Vladimir would be happy to see you," I chuckled. Caius frowned in disagreement.

"We are here to serve you now," Cecil said. I shrugged indifferently. Caius didn't either bother to hide it, the rolling of his eyes but it did not, _would_ not matter because they were seen as threats. It was enough leaving Stefan and Vladimir alive, to help them always remember to never rise against the Volturi but to leave these four? We stilled again when we heard her move around the room.

They had nothing to offer, neither showing a gift that would help me expand. Although, a gift they brought…

"E-Elian," She sounded so _adorable!_ Elian's eyes widened.

"Do you know what it means to serve?" Caius asked.

"I have served under many great men, some alive, some dead but in the end, when the ones being served are gone, where does it leave the ones who did the serving? We had to leave, which I'm sure all would have done if they were in the same position. In good faith we came back, knowing of the risk." Claude said.

"I only need the leaders alive. It's nothing personal, it's just I prefer to not leave so many alive after a takeover like that." The room got tense and Felix, who I knew was stalking outside the little one's room with an aura of perversion, made an appearance. Demetri appeared as well, one shadow behind him, his eyes still bright but unsure. I did not change him as I had Felix, he hailed from the place of the Pharaohs, and after I heard of his tracking prowess, I _had_ to have him. Rather than fight me, Amun rather gave him up to me, easily.

The four crouched and began growling. I didn't budge an inch because what did I have to be afraid of?

 _I am King_

"What about Bella?" Elian suddenly asked.

"Well, she belongs to me and will continue to do so indefinitely." I thought that clear when they handed the barrel to me.

"Nice to know our new kings aren't honorable," Claude sneered. I held a hand up to stop Felix and Demitri. It may seem unfair to have four against two but there was Caius and Afton was hiding in the midst. If one concentrated hard enough, they could see flickers of him as he slithered in and out, staying invisible.

 _Not impressive_

 _For you Charmion, anything_

Thinking of Chelsea as she was downstairs with Marcus, I had to keep Afton to keep Charmion. She could break and make many bonds but her own bond to him was too strong for even her to break.

"You're right, coming from the man who stabbed Emperor Julius Caesar in the back, which caused the Roman Civil War, thought to be dead but was hiding amongst Vladimir and his coven," Claude's eyes widened and he took a step back, "You even had the nerve to switch names, Marcus Junius Brutus. Tell me, what is so honorable about stabbing a beloved Emperor to death?" I asked.

"It had to be done, he started seeing himself as a god and many were afraid he would rid Rome of the Senate. I didn't think so many men would come towards him like that. I just wanted one fatal wound,"

"That was not from your hand and so that if Caesar lived you could betray more people and blame it on someone else."

"He needed his head down from Olympus and his focus on Rome." Then he rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat, "If it would ease your grief then kill me. My wife is dead, my children are dead, and the guilt is killing me." I smirked then.

"Leaving you alive in torment for eternity seems much better than executing you."

Then…

"Kill the others."

 **Bella**

I was weaving in and out of sleep. Wanting to relax but not sure if I should. My body ached, my eyes fluttering to stay close and opened at the same time. I wondered if Elian and the others were okay.

 _They killed Darius_

Darius…I was looking forward to learning and going to places with him. He seemed genuine about everything he said. He had my best interest and wanted to help and protect me.

 _Will I find someone else like him?_

 _What about Bella?_

The smell of sweet fire wafted into the room from under the door. I inhaled it deeply and it made my mouth water. I sat up slowly, my feet not quite touching the floor. I took another whiff and it caused me to whimper.

 _How long had it been since someone bit me?_

I gulped and licked my lips. I slid off the bed onto my knees and I crawled over to the door and put my face in the space between the floor and door.

I moaned and whimpered loudly and I was getting to submerge myself below.

 _I can't wait to taste it_

 _I can't wait for it to get inside of me_

It was dark and heavy and I opened my mouth and it was beautiful going across my tongue in its airy state. I licked at the air shamelessly. I saw feet then.

"You better move before I smash that pretty face with this door." I was reluctant because that meant I couldn't smell that sweet darkness again. I moved anyway but I stayed on the floor and the lock clicked and the door opened to a tall man…beautiful…

Far more beautiful than Darius, Elian, Cecil, and Claude and it seemed almost unearthly. His eyes were dark, like his hair and he towered over me.

He took a sniff and a look of pleasure fell on his face.

"You fill the air fragrantly."

I brought my knees up to my chest and I began quivering as he shut the door and the tell-tale click of the lock echoed in the silence.

 **Aro**

She filled my nostrils even before I walked into her room. I was so anxious that I left the others to deal with the clean up. Not quite a woman but not a girl…any longer, since I smelled her all over them and it angered me that I wasn't the one to break her precious hymen. I have touched them and saw Bella getting ravaged by the four of them and the look of desperation, greed, and lust on her face and I wanted that look too. My musings brought me to her and I saw her tiny tongue poking out. I chuckled.

"You better move before I smash that pretty face with the door." She scampered away from the door.

Her hair was auburn and tousled from sleep, her skin was pale…too pale and I saw a few freckles labeling her body and slight bruising on her heart shaped face. Her lips were plump and she had bags under her eyes. Those earth brown pools were sad but hungry. The brown was slowly disappearing as the black became enlarged and the smell of her wetness filled the air. I took another sniff and my mouth was filled with saliva.

"You fill the air fragrantly." I can't wait to taste her, blood and her water.

 _Her air_

I stalked towards her and she gasped softly and I snatched her up, throwing her onto the bed, her hair fanning out on the sheets. I took another deep sniff and I almost moaned. I could take her, _wanted_ to take her right here and now as the black fire raged below and her previous captors burned inside of it. She would be mine,

 _Ours_

In everyway

I wanted her first before I had to share her.

I didn't _have_ to do anything. I could keep her for myself, even from Sulpicia.

 _I am a King_

 _Immortal_

The door was shut and Bella was _mine._

Those precious whimpers fell from her plump lips and those eyes wide. I climbed over her, trapping her between my legs. I blew my breath over her and she squeaked. I leaned down and I invaded her mouth. I gobbled her lips and it was just so cute to see her keep up and meet my tongue. She was drinking my saliva as I allowed it to flow into her mouth.

 _Wait_

 _I can't see her thoughts or her memories_

I was off of her and she cried out as my body left hers. I heard a clang and my hair was falling over my face. I chuckled softly as my headpin was on the floor. What a sneaky little one.

She is the first to evade my powers. Why hadn't I noticed before?

Then I was on her again with much more enthusiasm. Our lips met and she was inexperienced and drooling, breath coming out in pants. She exposed her swan like neck and I didn't waste a moment.

It was like wine entering into my mouth when I pierced her skin and it was such a rush, that I myself felt dizzy.

"Isabella, _dolcezza,_ _quello che voglio fare a te adesso!_ " Her cries were wicked and I lapped at her neck. I was moving, going in between her legs now and the aroma hit me hard. I opened them wide and I bit the underside of her young breast. Her neck fell back and her skin was such a beautiful pink and her eyes fluttered closed. I had bitten many people in my demon life and all, each and every one of them withered in fire hot pain, screaming in agony as the venom burned the last of the human impurities. I have experienced the screaming and the wishing for death but never had I seen a human overcome by lust as the venom seared through her.

"K-Keep biting m-me," she cried as she reached for me blindly. She soaked the bed beneath us and it mixed perfectly with her blood. I was hard and ready to soak inside of her.

 _Invade_

 _Possess_

 **Bella**

Not gone…

Still coherent

Looking down at the red eyed man, who was staring up at me from between my legs with a playful look. His lips were stained red and a feeling of drunkenness fell over me and he resumed sucking the inside of my thigh, so close to my soaking regions, my wrists bound and I was near abandon.

 _Almost gone_

I felt the erotic drag of my blood and I was pulsating. My thighs clenched and I thrust up, bumping myself against his cheek and I saw the wet spot I left. His red eyes narrowed as he sat up and I was reminded of Claude before he backhanded me. A slight chuckled echoed between us. Those red crimson eyes bore into me, those lips covered in gore and I impossibly flushed more when he licked his lips.

He went back between my legs and I heard him taking deep breaths and then blowing it out on my exposed body.

"I-I'm sorry, don't h-hit B-Bella," My fingers twitched and his lips touched mine, spreading them and sucking the bud between them and I became frenzied.

I felt heat and I wanted more than just licks and sucks.

 _Bite me_

 _Fill me_

His fingers filled me and the playful look became manic as he began gobbling me. It was a concentrated sphere of combustion and ice. I was slipping but I wanted to see. I wanted to see this man take and _infect me._

 _"_ _Così delizioso,"_ he whispered, pulling his fingers from me. With such fiendish pleasure, he was near growling when he shoved them back in and I cried out at the invasive force.

Then he was laughing, pulling them out gently, circling the outside of my entrance. I whined, licking my lips and peering up at him with wide fearful eyes. His eyes were so unbelievably red, redder than blood, brighter than blood and they twinkled in the dim candlelight. He looked like a beautiful monster.

 _They all were_

Beautiful monsters with haunted eyes.

He was smirking, leaning down and I tasted the heavenly taste of that sweet fire and the tanginess of me.

 _So damn good_

I began thrusting against him with such heated frenzy, yanking at my bonds, tears rolling down my hot cheeks as depravity set in. It was a slow suffocation, a slow push down into iniquitous darkness. Then he began his slow descent inside and I was completely engulfed.

 _Completion_

 **Sweetness**

 **Do you know what I can do to you right now?**

 **So delicious**

 **I hope I translated the Italian right…**

 **There are so many things wrong with this**

 **But Aro is in it**

 **Questions, PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Many** **thanks and much love to those who are reviewing**

 **I don't own**

 **We're going to do a little fast-forwarding**

 **Charmion was Chelsea's old name (Forgot to put that in the last chapter)**

 **Bella**

The reflection staring back at me was older, taller, with hips curved sensually and a bosom that was full. The skin was pale, almost like my Masters and draped in green silk, to match with the fashion of the times. So much had happened since I arrived in Volterra and Aro told me point blank that he sent Claude away and killed everyone else.

The crumbling edges of the Roman Empire finally collapsed, Christianity took over and gone were the togas, and the temples once dedicated to the gods became churches devoted to the worship of the Son of God. Statutes became crosses with a man nailed to it and people were more interested learning about the world and numbers, science, art, music, and building. My Masters had the residence in which we resided redone and more light was let in. I had my own room, which was placed overlooking the gardens but in the tower with my mistresses.

I had showed an interest in reading and the complexion in the mirror flushed, when I remembered how I learned the alphabet. I knew some letters but not enough to read or to write. Mother hadn't the patience to keep teaching me and father was always at the wall and too tired at night to teach me.

 _"The a-alphabet?" I asked looking curiously at Master Aro and Caius. I was lifted and placed in Aro's lap and Caius pulled a book from his pocket. It was worn, the pages yellowing but he was ever so delicate with opening it._

 _"Yes,_ _mio piccolo cigno," Aro said._ _He took a deep breath, sucking in my scent, licking the shell of my ear. I shivered and my legs were opened in such a vulgar way._

 _"Repeat after me, Isabella," Caius said, watching Aro and I. Aro's hands were everywhere, wandering blindly, pulling and pinching, rubbing and then spreading my lips to show Caius. He touched, gently and I moaned softly. It was quickly quieted by Aro's lips and we kissed and Caius was touching. He gave me air and I sucked in the leftover sweet darkness that lingered in my mouth._

 _"A" Caius' voice got lower, huskier, and it infused with the poison and I heard how wet I was._

 _"A" I sounded lost of breath and Aro was steady with his movements. His fingers joining with Caius' and my head fell back against his chest. I was slowly smoldering._

 _"B" He began prodding a little faster and my hips moved against Aro's lap. I repeated, a little more rushed and I tried searching for Aro's lips. And when I couldn't find them, I leaned forward for Caius's lips. He smirked and continued. First his fingers then his lips and tongue as he continued down the alphabet and I got hotter._

"Isabella?" I jumped and turned to see Renata, closing the door behind her. Her eyes red and she was dressed in a blue dress. We became fast friends when she joined the Volturi from Malta. She was brought here with her uncle Luca at the request of Master Aro, who had heard of Renata's gift. To show his appreciation, he gave me to Renata's uncle Luca for the night. I remember the first few years she had joined, the Black Plague rampaged through and claimed so many. I was kept hidden and locked away because my Masters weren't sure if I could be claimed by it.

"You look miles away," She teased. She was delicate, even for what she was _,_ but Master Aro always kept her at his side.

"I-Is this okay?" I asked, pointing at the green dress I had on. The trim was soft gold and the front of the bodice green and gold lace. The fabric was imported from the East. I hated clothes. They were constricting and always ended up in a pool of torn fabric at my feet.

"Of course," she said, pulling me into an embrace and licking my cheek gently. I flushed, squeaking, my eyes fluttering closed and I shakily wrapped my arms around her small waist. She smiled and kissed the top of my head and then ran her fingers through the auburn strands. "Y-You look exhausted," her accent was still thick but high pitched. I smiled wryly.

"I'm a-alright; I didn't g-get much s-sleep l-last night." One master, Master Marcus, a man who looked as though he lost so much, rode me through the night, the sheets covered in red and my name was Didyme. It was always Didyme when we were together. When he was gentle, when he was sad, and when he was angry.

I was always Didyme.

"I heard your cries…"

"I-I was hoping y-you could s-sway Master i-if I could go outside f-for a b-bit," changing the subject.

I had been out in the gardens a few times but never the plaza. I heard some of the guard talking about a market festival.

"That is why I came, d-did you want to go w-with m-me to the market festival? Master Aro said it was okay," Renata said shyly.

The plaza, just like when I arrived but instead of donning togas, the women were dressed colorfully and the men immaculately. I lifted my skirts to keep from tripping over them and my eyes flitted around and I took in the sights. Children were running about, painting the warm stones of the streets, music played and the smells of food and spices filled the air.

I wanted to be a part of the living again.

I shouldn't even be alive.

I should have been dead long ago, either from warfare, disease or childbirth.

I'm alive now…

 _A prisoner_

 _Was it worth being alive?_

 **Aro**

I watched her sleep. After the festival was over, Renata was carrying an exhausted Isabella on her back.

" _Era i_ _l mio piccolo cigno si divertiva?"_ I asked when Renata placed her on the chaise lounge in my study. She nodded happily and I waved her away. With a bow, she left but not straying too far.

It was just my little swan and I.

I cherished the moments I had her to myself. It didn't take long to train her to be my perfect little Bella, train her until she was calling me Master as I took and pushed her over the edge. Her eyes lustful and manic as she met me thrust for thrust, drool falling from her lips and she was smiling madly.

She showed an interest in reading and I tried to get my hands on as many books as I possibly could. I gave them to her and she accepted them happily. Sometimes I would make her read as I suckled her bud.

 _"It's the_ _Divina Commedia by Dante," I said, my hands searching for her underneath her skirts, the top of her bosom adorned with my bite marks as a trail of blood fell over her creamy breasts. The book shook as her hands and she licked her lips, nodding, turning the page carefully. She whined as her essence entered the air and I lapped up the scarlet trail. When she hadn't started reading, I nipped gently at her rosy nipple._

 _"Go on cara mia."_

 _"O-Of course m-master…"_

Her sigh brought me to my senses and she was turning with her back to me and almost falling off the edge. I smiled softly and moved to move her gently back onto the lounge.

"D-Darius…" She whispered in her sleep. I frowned, grabbing a small hand that was reaching up toward the ceiling.

Nothing

I hated not hearing her thoughts.

 _I have the right to know everything!_

 _I am her master_

 _How dare her thoughts remain hidden from me?_

 **Bella**

"Didyme…" I was pushed down on the grand four poster bed and I scooted back against the headboard. Master Marcus was dressed in nothing but a black velvet gold trimmed robe. He was as naked as his nameday, his hair matched his robe like a never ending darkness and it was haunting to see the dark eyes peering from the pale skin.

This Master, I was afraid of.

He called me his dead lover. I was her when he tore at my flesh and poured into me to the brim.

"Didyme, _perchè mi hai lasciato_?"

It was going to be one of those nights.

His sorrow would leak into my soul, mixing with the pleasurable darkness and I was left with tears and abandonment.

"I-I had to my love." I whispered, reaching out for him. He filled my embrace and I held him to my bosom. I gasped when he suckled a nipple into my mouth.

" _Mi manchi amore mio,_ Didyme." Master Marcus sat up then, letting my nipple go with a soft 'pop'. Slowly, I felt the icy tendrils of sweetness flow throughout my system.

"I miss you too, my love." Our lips met and he sucked the breath out of me.

"Didyme." The first bite under my jaw and I began sinking.

I was no longer Bella.

 **Short chapter, I know**

 **My little swan**

 **Was my little swan amused?**

 **Why did you leave me?**

 **I miss you, my love**

 **Google is my translator…**

 **Questions, PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own**

 **This is so fucked up**

 **Mentions of lesbianism and pseudo family dynamics**

 **Aro**

I watched as Carlisle danced with her. A swirling ball of envy burned slowly in the pit of me. Carlisle, a vampire of great beauty that stumbled upon us and mystified us with his strong will, his substitution for human blood and his eyes were not the crimson I had come to adore but a soft red amber, that reminded me of warmth. Isabella had taken well to him, tagging along behind him and he spoiled her. Isabella had everything and more. She had more than the Kings and Queens of Europe did but what did Carlisle possess that kept her longing after him?

Whatever it was, it was something I couldn't give her.

 _It's eating me up inside_

She offered herself to him willingly, blood and body, and he refused each and every time.

"He's a Christian boy, raised to shit morals and humanity," Caius once said.

His father organized one of the first hunts on witches and vampires in Europe and I bit back a laugh.

Carlisle's dear father must be rolling in his grave.

He always made her laugh and watched her as she slept. He took her to Rome and I didn't have the heart to send a guard because I knew he was so trustworthy.

 _I hate him_

I knew when the time came for him to leave she would want to go with him and that just would not do.

 _Chain her to the bed_

"Master, your face," Demetri said softly. I must be glaring. I cooled my fire and smoothed my face and clapped when the dance was over and everyone parted ways. I saw Sulpicia flit over to Bella and fuss over her hairpiece. Sulpicia had become somewhat of a substitute mother for Bella.

 _A mother, who bites her, sucks and licks._

 _A mother, who puts her hands down her skirts while red decorates her lips_

We've both had her together, Sulpicia urging Bella with a mother's tongue and croon.

 _"Like that, Isabella, take papa just like that," Sulpicia hummed as I pervaded the most forbidden of places, the only place on the body that was deemed unfit to enter._

 _"N-No…Bella's d-dirty back t-there!" She whined. Sulpicia shushed her gently, licking her face and the discomfort turned to pleasure as her tongue disappeared into Bella's mouth and they were kissing and Sulpicia was rubbing and I was entering. I heard muffled cries but they soon fell upon deaf ears as I was enveloped in her tight little cavern._

 _Heaven_

I was next to Carlisle in an instant. We were both staring down at the crowd, vampires and humans mingling together, dancing and singing. Humans drunk off wine for it would be their last.

"I was thinking of leaving soon, my dear friend," Carlisle said. He seemed unsure but who was I to keep him from leaving?

"Of course, I trust you remember the laws and pass them down to any _children_ you make. I have come to enjoy your company; I would hate to have to rid of you."

"You have my word," he was beautiful when he smiled. I spotted Bella delicately eating a piece of fruit, her eyes wide and searching.

 _She's looking for Carlisle_

"I was wondering…" he started hesitantly.

"Isabella stays here, Carlisle." We were both watching her. She was still searching and then she started wandering away from the food and into the crowd. A Medici grabbed her and she was being twirled and glided onto the dance floor.

"O-Of course."

Isabella's pupils were expanded, she was splayed out on the bed, huffing and wet. She was looking at me, her body quivering from the venom and the high it gave her. She was licking her lips frantically and her aroma got stronger as she moaned.

 _There must be some still left over_

"S-So d-delicious," she hissed and I heard her swallowing. I had taken her, never stopping since I dragged her to my rooms and told my guards…my wife not to disturb us. My jealousy came out in a rage and I was biting her and claiming her. The sheets were red because white never stayed white long when Bella was involved. Threats were spat at her as I spat _into_ her,

"You think I won't take him from you?!" She cried out as she shook her head frantically, her eyes full of horror.

"No! Don't take Bella's Carlisle! Master, _please…"_ She released upon me and it was glorious. Tight, always _tight…_ no matter how many times she was taken, this swollen, dripping pocket was tight. Warm and juicy, her blood and essence tasted like it was blessed from the gods and everyone I gave her to, just wanted more of her.

 _"_ _Di nuovo il mio piccolo cigno!_ The night is still young and the blood flows!" A particular brand of insanity fell over me as my ride began and she was begging.

 _Begging like a whore_

 _Addicted_

I was addicted to her.

"B-But I want to g-go with C-Carlisle…" she said sadly. She was standing in the middle of my study, wearing a light pink dress with pearls in her hair. Carlisle would part in two days time to the New World and Bella had spent every waking moment with him. He had told her he was leaving and she hadn't taken the news well.

"I said no, Isabella," I said, going back to the papers on my desk.

"W-Why? Carlisle won't h-hurt me! I'll c-come back!" She was usually an obedient girl and it unnerved me to see her fighting back. I stood then, my patience ending and I was on her and we were on the floor. She was backhanded, her pearls falling to the floor and the shiny auburn strands fell free. Her blood filled the air and then in my mouth as I bit into her roughly. She cried out and then she was sobbing, her fists beating against me, crying out for Carlisle. I pulled her skirts up and we were joined in a mad erotic dance and she was angry and drowning in such dark ecstasy. Blood spilled from her neck and nose and water from her eyes and rage came over me because she shouldn't be looking like this.

 _Despair_

Her head snapped to the other side as my hand met her other cheek and such a sorrowful yelp likened to a kicked dog mixed with her whimpers.

 _This is all Carlisle's fault_

 **Bella**

 _Carlisle_

 _My beautiful angel_

"B-Bella…" I woke at Renata's fearful look and my body was heavy. "Y-you were out of it for t-three days." Her voice sounded broken but there were no tears. I couldn't find my voice, my face was numb and I was slowly floating to the top.

"You smell heavily of Master, he has you covered in his kisses and his…"

 _His what?_

 _Every inch of me is covered, inside and out, spilling out of me because there is no more room._

 _I was a mess_

The bruises were faint and mother-dear and aunt Athendora kept me in the tower with them, away from my Master until they healed. Carlisle, my sweet Carlisle sent me a letter, saying he wouldn't leave until he said goodbye. Dim as it was, the sugary darkness still lingered and brief shivers passed through me each time I tasted it.

Darkness came and I sank into it.

The next time I woke, I was hit with ravenous hunger. I wondered how long I was out as I sat up. I was in mother-dear's bed, dressed in a sleeping shift and the pain in my head was gone but with hunger as a replacement.

"B-Bella hungry…" I whispered as it growled again, "Mama…B-Bella…"

"I'm sorry, love. I wanted to make sure your soup wasn't too hot. I had been stewing it all day, just for you," Sulpicia came in a flutter of beauty and black, following behind was aunt Athendora, blonde and just as beautiful in a color of red. While mother-dear carried the tray, Athendora carried a change of clothes and behind her Renata a basin of hot water.

"You will bathe after you eat," mother dear said before she sat down next to me, the bowl in her hand she was scooping the mouth watering mixture of meat, vegetables, and pasta and raised it to my lips. With my belly full, I was stripped and placed gently into the water. Renata gave me one last worried glance before she was gone and I was left with mother and aunt.

The next day, dressed in black, healed and in a lighter mood, I poked my head into Carlisle's room.

"Bella," he said softly and affectionately. A look of relief passed over his face and I hurriedly embraced him. I looked up at him, his eyes warm amber and my heart stopped all over again, like it did the first time he came here.

"C-Carlisle…I-I'm sorry for y-your delay…" I flushed, grabbing tight to his petticoat, peering up at him. He smiled brightly and I just melted for him.

"Don't ever apologize. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, Bella."

S _tay here_

 _I need you here_

 _You're the only one_

 _Nobody else_

 **Aro**

She was depressed a few days after that and I tried not to get angry because I didn't want a repeat of last time.

 _What overcame me?_

I was understanding and indulged her, tended to her…instead of brutality, I gave her gentleness. In her sleep she whispered his name but I did nothing and gritted my teeth. I likened the depression to Marcus' slump but not to the extent of Marcus because Marcus had _checked_ out. An empty shell of him remained.

Then, like the clouds moving out of the way of the sun, I found her with Renata in the gardens. She was dressed beautifully in blue and I smiled when I saw the Sulpicia had taken extra care to twist blue silk in her hair and sapphires around her neck.

 _Beautiful_

 _When can I take her again?_

Since that night, I had not lay with her or tasted her sweetness. I couldn't trust myself because I knew I would go over the edge.

 _Taking her with me_

I couldn't resist any longer and I hurried down to greet them.

Renata went rigid when she felt my presence and I saw her reach over to Bella, holding her hand. Bella smiled and kept chattering about, a pink begonia in her lap.

"Leave us," I whispered. Bella couldn't hear it but Renata did.

"It's close to your lunch, I'll prepare something for you?" Renata asked. Bella nodded and Renata was gone.

"M-Master…" Bella said softly when she spotted me. She stood to bow but I was over to her within seconds and her skirts were up her legs and I was searching and biting.

 **Bella**

 _Dearest Isabella,_

 _I hope you are well. I pray you forgive for not sending a letter as soon as I arrived in the New World. I have heard a lot of the ongoing fighting back in the homeland and I hope that you are okay. Of course you are okay, Aro would never let anything happen to you. Is he treating you better? I fear for you Isabella, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think about you. You would love it here, Isabella. It's not cramped or crowded like London or Volterra, it's a wide open space of green grass and rich Earth for growing. I laugh because I am so excited and I forget that none of that should matter to me. I keep pleading for you, in hopes that Aro's grip will loosen, that you can be independent…I saw it in your eyes, Isabella. You want to go back to your human life and like me and so many others of my kind; you were forced into this frozen never ending abyss. I want to give you that life and I hope that you hold on to faith. I will bring you here to me and you will live. We will both live._

 _Your favorite, Carlisle_

I loved him and it hurt so much because he did not feel the same way. A little sister I was to him.

 _It hurts so much_

 _You're the one thing I want but can't have_

I recited the letter in my head as if it was a prayer and read it before I went to bed at night. He had beautiful handwriting and I ran my fingers over the words, trying to imagine him writing the letter. If I could lay with him just once…

 _I would be happy_

My light in my sea of crimson darkness

Red met dilated brown as my gaze was held by Master Caius. I was on knees, my mouth full of him and I was sucking. I dripped and throbbed, and I couldn't relieve myself as I drunk this delicious treat. My hands were trained to be placed flat on his thigh for I was not to touch what didn't belong to me. I whined as another small bit slithered across my tongue and I whined.

 _I feel like I'm melting_

 _Master, please…it's becoming unbearable_

My thighs were soaked and I gripped the silk fabric of his pants. It was warm honey and I swallowed then let go, swirling my tongue around the leaking engorged head. He hissed and whispers in his native tongue fell from his lips. Master Caius' pale fingers on his left entwined in my hair and rubbed my scalp. His right reached and yanked my bust down, freeing my breasts. I squealed in unexpected surprise when he gently pinched one of my teats. He was approaching his peak by way the once gentle touch turned gripping as he moved my head faster. He pinched and twisted my teats and the whispers molded into growls and obscene words.

"Heidi did a wonderful job teaching you. _La tua bocca si sente come tua fica!"_

Like saliva being poured into my mouth, the thick white fluid flowed between my lips as his head fell back and his eyes closed in content. I swallowed, taking care not to waste a drop and it filled my belly. I moaned as the syrupy taste slid across my tongue, heat turning into ice as the darkness took over

" _Brava grazza!"_

 **There were a lot of people in this chapter!**

 **Google as I said is my translator.**

 **In order:**

 **Again my little swan!**

 **Your mouth feels like your cunt**

 **Good Girl**

 **Questions, PM me and thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites (Review, while you're at it, lol)**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heh, sorry for the wait, a bit of reality caught up but I am back now…hopefully.**

 **I don't own shit**

 **Darkness ahead**

 _ **Bella**_

I submerged in the deep end and I was engulfed in total blackness. Heat wrapped in ice forced itself through my veins and I cried out, _loudly._ There were three and then there were none but I was at the complete mercy to whatever gave me this relief. My body was being rocked and ripped… _filled_ and I was a sloppy greedy mess. I heard clothing being ripped and I heard wetness, soft whispers of a language I had yet to understand. It was a beautiful, but I knew when I heard it in these kinds of gatherings; the language was obscene and urgent.

I came up for air and my vision cleared, catching the dark sinful look of Felix, his lips red, his face wet. Our eyes met and a dark smirk fell on his face before he came close and engulfed my lips roughly. Each nip was aggressive but he made sure his saliva filled my mouth, putting my high in overdrive. Darkness came again and I indulged.

"Please…more… _f-fuck…_ " I had never cursed, I was never told that I couldn't but it still didn't keep the tingle from running across my tongue.

"She said her first curse word! _Che carino!"_ Santiago teased. He and Felix had cornered me. They were playing with me before they were going to devour me, much akin to a cat playing with a mouse before the cat swallows the mouse whole. I heard Felix chuckle before I felt him, pressing against me from behind. He was always after that part but his size scared me. I already felt stuffed when he took me the normal way. He gripped me by my throat tilting my head to the side before once again he latched on.

 _Nearly drowning_

 _My insides are melting_

He pulled away, kissing gently up to the lobe of my ear, suckling. I squealed and squirmed but he and Santiago growled, holding me tightly. Santiago was fondling, resuming his sucking of my breast, biting the nipple and suckling like a child. An inferno detonated inside of me and leaked into my pores. Santiago's big hands rubbed my bottom and spread me wide so that Felix could continue his grinding and prodding.

" _Fammi avere questo!"_ Felix said violently, pressing harder. I know what he's asking...

"Y-You're too big…you w-won't fit there!" I squeaked. My world changed and I was facing Santiago on the bed. He was on his back and I was situated on my hands and knees on top of him. I felt Felix press again,

"You sure about that?" Felix rubbed himself between my cheeks grunting in satisfaction.

"P-Please don't put t-that in Bella…" I begged, feeling his largeness and heaviness.

"Come now, little swan, it'll be fun. He'll fill you and then I'll fill you and you'll be a degraded innocent mess, _si?"_ Sanitago teased. While Santiago was big, he was not as big as Felix.

 _A mess…_

 _A mess of blood and tears, of cum and saliva…_

I watched Santiago's eyes as I sucked, my mouth full of him and the deliciousness brought that pleasurable darkness of fire and ice. His red vampire eyes rolled in ecstasy and he gave me a toothy smirk. I sucked and whatever couldn't fit my mouth, my two small hands rubbed and stroked. I could feel reality slipping and Felix was preparing me with his tongue and his fingers. I felt numb, hot, and wet, my insides stirring, and I couldn't help but ask for more.

"See? Even your little ass is twitching…" Felix said, licking his lips, moaning. My eyes closed when the next batch flooded my tongue and throat. Liquid sprayed from me and my legs began shaking and I heard them chuckle.

It was hardly fair…two against one.

 _ **Aro**_

She limped towards me, her bruises and bloody kisses fading, leaving slightly yellow blotches from her time with Felix and Santiago, but her eyes were wide and lit up upon seeing me. I was slightly surprised and I held my arms opened. Her scent invaded my senses and she gripped the sleeves of my shirt. I saw Sulpicia glare softly at Felix and Santiago. Their looks were schooled neutral but I saw a flicker of wickedness pass between them.

"M-Master?" Bella said softly. I tore my eyes from them and looked down at her questioning face.

" _Perdonami amore mio,"_ I apologized, my brain catching up. I looked at her dress, bearing all the signs of the nineteenth century era we were living in. Of course, Sulpicia and Athendora always took care.

"Beautiful as always," I admired her dress of green and pale pink and yellows and her auburn hair in braids and silk ribbons. The colors gave her a girlish look but the dress fitted her like a woman grown. Bella didn't grow like a human, she grew every century it seemed and I noticed a growth sprout this past year. Her breasts filled as well as her hips, her hair had gotten longer, falling to her waist in waves and her face lost its childlike fullness but her eyes…

The brown orbs held an innocence that was never lost no matter how many times we've depraved and degraded her.

I was suddenly pulled my thoughts when Eleazar, Jane, and Alec came through the doors, following behind them was a man and I quickly put Bella behind me. Just then, Caius and Marcus were there and my eyes looked the man up and down. He had an aura that seemed off putting. I hurried over to Eleazar, a vampire that could sense talents in others and I quickly grabbed his hand. I got from him that this vampire with the name of Laurent that he had nothing I wanted.

"Master Aro…." Laurent bowed. He reminded me of Elian, Bella's old _"owner"._ Physically anyway…tall, olive pale skin, dark hair that came to the nape of his neck, but Elian was gentle. Laurent seemed dramatic and would have to be carefully watched, even with Chelsea's gift.

No one has ever requested to join us before…

I inclined my head towards him.

"Welcome, Laurent. It's so nice of you to come for a visit!" I heard Caius scoff gently and I saw Sulpicia look worriedly up at Bella. I had left Bella standing in all of her naive glory but she was protected. I didn't sense any ill will from this one but it would be a quick death if he even so much moved the wrong way.

He seemed slightly surprised that I knew his name but it didn't deter him.

"I am grateful that you were able to see me on such short notice." Laurent grinned warmly.

"It's not a problem. We are always happy to have a visitor every once and awhile. Please, to what do we owe such a _visita_?" I walked back towards Bella, her eyes wide and curious, I wrapped an arm around her waist and I pulled her close, whispering against her neck,

"Go to your _madre e zia."_ Nothing was said until she was back with them and they fretted over her, leading her out of the throne room.

Laurent watched with interest but his attention was claimed when Caius cleared his throat.

"Y-Yes, my visit…I ask of you, Master Aro if there is room for me here in the Volturi. I know it may seem like I don't have anything to offer but I could be a great asset to you."

"In what way?" I asked curiously, walking towards him. Before he could answer, I grabbed his hand and I heard him slightly gasp before his memories and past thoughts laid bare before me. One in particular was him kneeling before Vladimir and Stefan from the Romanian coven. I ripped my hand from his, feeling a coldness sinking inside of me.

"You visited the Romanians before us? They turned you down and you come to us, the usurpers of the Romanian empire for a place among the very people who would have instantly become your enemies the very moment they would've accepted your request?" I cackled at the sheer stupidity of this one.

"I was unaware of the bad blood-"

"Everyone knows of the bad blood between the Volturi and the Romanians…." Caius said, staring uninterestedly down at Laurent.

"I assure you my lords I did not know or else I wouldn't have gone to the Romanians." Laurent pleaded.

"Enough of this, as it stands whether you knew or not, you still have nothing to offer me that would make me want to honor this request."

 _ **Bella**_

"B-Bella c-can't take anymore…" I pleaded. I reached for Master Aro, blood dripping down my arms, darkness weaving in and out of my vision. What I was able to catch in the quick moments of consciousness was red eyes filled with lust, wickedness…

 _Possession_

Every member of the Volturi owned me but it was Master Aro that _possessed_ me. In the eyes of someone looking in they would see that I was his and he was just sharing me. He gripped my arms, taking a pause from his movements, to lick the blood falling from the bite wounds on my wrists. He moaned in rapture and resumed moving and my world was rocked slowly as he thrust deeper inside of me. I moaned out and the sweet fire flowed through my veins. My stomach filled with butterflies and I squealed when the fire turned rapidly into ice. The rocking got faster and I distinctively heard him urge me to keep going.

 _"Sì amore mio, è così bello, ti farò un casino!"_ He began nipping at me and with shaky hands, I gripped his shoulders. I heard us, joining, a sound of wetness that mixed in with the moans and cries.

" _Rilasciare su di me!"_ Master Aro demanded, grinding deeply, his hips rolling as if he was trying to get deeper. His hands gripped my thighs and pinned them to the bed. His lips fell upon mine and a river of my addiction fell down my throat and my hips thrust against his and I felt the last remains of my sanity fall to destruction.

 _ **Renata**_

If I was human I would probably be having a panic attack. She was missing and it was so hard to find her, our gifts didn't work on her and I wished I could cry. How she escaped, everyone was at a loss, our masters beyond rage and unease. Bella was so carefully watched, Master Aro didn't see anything wrong with allowing her to roam the plaza with a new guard, and someone her age…the guard in question was being burned alive…

Someone she liked because I was jealous of their friendship. Bella was my friend first…

She couldn't have gotten far…

I couldn't shake the rage and fear I saw on Master Aro's face when he found out she was not with the guard assigned to her. But it was just not the case, it was the bombs that fell from the sky and caused total chaos.

 _Humans…_

Thankfully none of us got hurt but Master always said that there would be things that could destroy us. In the midst of the yelling and the screaming and the German troops running through the city, shooting and destroying irreplaceable monuments that had been here even before I was born. She must have slipped away because Bella had been in the city as long as I had so she knew the ins and outs of the city. The small city was not to be taken lightly for they fought back and began sealing the gate to keep it from being destroyed. It was not my fight, Bella was all that mattered.

 _"FIND HER!" He yelled, swiftly taking the young guard's head off and throwing it into the flames that always gave me an unsettling feeling because there was something dark and wrong with that fire that could destroy us without having to be ripped apart. The guard shivered and our eyes met with fear before they flashed back to our king. He was no longer the face of the man we trusted, the man who was more approachable than the other two kings became the most sadistic._

 _"Yes, Master."_

Master Aro had two sides to him. A cheerful side that everyone knew of and another side that Master Caius himself was afraid of, a side that no one wanted to behold. That side was dangerous, Lady Sulpicia once warned me.

In this event, he was like a giant that has woken to find his treasure gone.

"Isabella!" I cried, I dropped to the ground from off the roof of a house, I landed gracefully. Did she plan this? When she saw the bombs, did she use that as her chance for her escape? She wanted to escape, she had been trapped, wanted to be with Carlisle. My eyes widened and I tore off in the direction of the train station where I located her stumbling, looking over her shoulders, as she nervously made her way through the city and into the countryside. I couldn't help but chuckle to see her dress was a mess and Lady Sulpicia would be having quite a fit if she were to see her now. I could see fear because she had never been around humans, so exposed before. There was always a guard with her because we were _always_ fondling her and taking her in all kind of ways, ways that would probably get all of us executed if we were human.

No one knew…

She was addictive; one couldn't have just one taste because her blood, it was honey and warm and there just had to be something mixed in it. It didn't matter because as we were addicted to her, she was addicted to us. We were each other's compulsion. Bella couldn't control it, all she needed was a bite and she was at the complete mercy to the one biting her. Sometimes she lost track of time or century she was in and in the aftermath of our passions, she was often incoherent, calling out for a man named Darius or her human parents.

Master Aro was mad about her, he shared Bella with us but he was possessive and he dictated when we were allowed her. We didn't mind… as if we could fight him on it.

" _Piccolo cigno,"_ I said softly as I dropped in front of her. She crashed in front of me and fell backwards but I caught her before she hit the cobblestone road. It was an invasion of my pores. The smell of her sweat, the rushing blood through her veins, and excitement and apprehension filled my pores and my mouth watered.

" 'Nata," she squeaked, clawing at my arms. She was panting and I tried to pull her towards me but she was struggling.

I know what she wants.

"We can't…"

"B-But…I don't want to go back…"

"They'll kill me if they knew I let you escape-"

"I-I want to be with C-Carlisle," she said softly.

"I know, poppet but…"

I have no words. I flinched when I saw tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

 _"When she fights you, you have my permission to bite her and bring her into submission…"_

When she's high she can't fight, she can't be stubborn.

"Come with me, we can be together and I can give you my blood. I don't mind giving myself to you…" Bella said shyly. Her eyelashes batted and a cute blush appeared right along her cheeks with a coy smile that curved her lips. I chuckled, embracing her and kissed her allowing my saliva to creep passed her lips. I yanked her in a more private place and I pinned her gently against the wall. Chaos was still all around but I got what I was searching for. I continued to kiss her until she whined for breath, we pulled away…

"Renata…no…I refuse to b-be kissed," she pushed me away but my hands reached under her beautiful white floral print dress and I found her dripping. Her smell was delicious and I found myself panting.

"STOP!" She screamed. She pushed me away and I could see the craving and need beginning to cloud in her bright brown eyes. I loved her enough to stop and step back.

"Bella, please…don't make this harder than what it already is. I could let you go but you will never have a moments-"

"You found her," Felix said with a crazy grin and he was there so quickly biting her neck and the smell of her beautiful life filled the air as well as the smell of sex when she dampened.

"N-Noo," Bella whined and when Felix pulled away from her, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me forward, his red lips upon mine and I moaned softly as Bella's sweet honey touched my tongue.

"Come, sweetness, we all know you don't mean that," Felix said once we parted. I was licking my lips and the lust kicked in. He dropped to his knees and pulled her skirts up and I tilted her neck and bit softly, the blood…

I hesitantly poked my head in her room and I heard her moan and sob. She was alone but I smelled all three of our masters on her. I softly closed the door behind me and got closer to her. Her blood was heavy in the air as well as sex and I saw her tossing and turning in her bed. She was covered in bite marks, the dark red blotches disturbing against her skin and her floral dress was in shreds and she let out a violent sob and she curled in a ball and shook.

"B-Bella d-didn't m-mean to r-run…God p-please, n-no more…" she cried. There were bite kisses on her face and her eyes were dilated and she was gone from reality. I made sure I fed before I came but the smell of her blood always tugged at me.

"I want my m-mommy," she pleaded.

 _Which one?_

 **I'm just going to leave this right here for you**

 **Missed you guys!**

 **Translations:**

 **How cute**

 **Let me have this!**

 **Forgive me, my love**

 **Mother and aunt**

 **Yes my love, you make a beautiful mess**

 **Release upon me**

 **Little swan**

 _ **PM me!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like the last chapter was a little rushed but I wanted it out before I had forgotten it.**

 **Eh, if you got questions feel free to ask**

 **Not sure where the hell I'm going with this**

 **Still don't own anything**

 _ **Bella**_

I was timid around my three masters and the guard, wanting to be on my best behavior. The last punishment…

 _I never want to make them mad ever again…_

"Bell?" Renata poked her head in my room. My only friend, my only light here…

 _"I want you to be free…Bell."_

But she can't make that happen. How selfish would I be if I put my happiness above her getting her head cut off?

That is what will happen to her; just liked it happened to…

She didn't want to be immortal so she gained the trust of my masters and the guard to allow me to go for a "run" but then _human_ things happened around us and she told me to out run them.

 _"Just try, yes?!"_

I did and I…

 _Failed_

I was a prisoner for eternity…

 _I could kill myself…_

I gasped.

I could but I would have to see Carlisle one last time.

"Bella?" Renata said worriedly, her eyes wide and sad. She still kept her distance but I saw she was inching closer.

"Y-Yes?" I smiled gently at her and gestured her closer.

"Actually, I'm here to retrieve you." My eyes widened,

"I-I've done nothing wrong-"

"Just come. You're not in trouble," Renata chuckled, smoothing the stands of hair out of my face and smoothing my light blue dress. She grabbed my hand and led me out of my room.

When we got to the throne room…

 _Carlisle!_

Still beautiful, just as I remembered, golden hair and those warm orbs that lit up. We embraced and I honestly don't know how I ended up in his arms so fast when I had only been across the room. His scent put a raid out and I felt my soul brightened. Well…

 _I guess that I can go on with it since my last request has been granted._

 _ **Carlisle**_

I had to come back, just to see if she was alright but no…

She looked exhausted and frightened and I saw very faint bite marks on the top of her cheeks.

 _They were biting her on her face?_

"You're still beautiful as ever," I said, bringing her back into my embrace. It had been a long time and Esme, my new wife, said that I should come and see her. I had start a little family of my own since I arrived in the New World and had graduated from many colleges to received many certificates in the medical field because I wanted to help people as much as I possibly could. I couldn't die and I couldn't get sick, so I was able to research diseases and get closer to individuals without contracting. That's how I was able to achieve my son Edward Cullen during the wave of the Spanish Influenza. His mother knew of what I was and begged me to save her son before she died.

 _He was my first…_

While I had undergone the transformation myself, I found quite fascination watching him undergo the change. I had to place him in a room and board the room up to keep his screams muffled. It gave me a moment to reflect that I had his blood in my system, the first drop of human blood I had since becoming this cursed creature. I was surprised that it had not woken the lust for human blood but I made sure to be boarded up with him just in case to bring the lust under control. When he woke, I was nervous because I wasn't sure how he would react. Nobody was there for me during my transformation and I felt alone and abandoned. I didn't want Edward to go through what I had gone through. I wanted him to have a better start to his second life than I did. We moved from Chicago to Wisconsin, where I recalled Esme, having met her a few years prior to changing Edward. She had suffered and was still suffering when I met her again from the lost of her baby boy. She had tried to commit suicide and was on the line between life and death. I gave her death for life and since then we were inseparable. She was my wife and Edward was our _son._

Bella would be perfect for Edward. We had come across a girl named Rosalie, a beauty who had been raped by her future husband and his friends and left to die. I thought she would be suitable for Edward but they were oil and water but she had found her love in a boy name Emmett. He had been attacked by a bear and Rosalie pleaded that I changed him. I was amazed at her self control, her person covered in blood and I could not say no. She couldn't take the screaming when Emmett was in the midst of the change and I tried to ease it with painkillers.

 _The venom burned them upon impact_.

They were currently in the forests of Paris for their honeymoon. I had come with them but continued my journey to Italy. I had a family, not a _coven._

I wanted Bella to be a part of that. I could give her an education; teach her how to live among humans. Esme was excited to meet her because I spoke highly of her and I missed her. I was frantic when I thought about her. It would soothe me if I knew she was safe and not being used.

 _She's close to cracking_

"I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer, Aro," I started. I knew what he was capable of, who he commanded but he said if I ever needed or wanted anything then I had him to call upon.

 _Bella is what I want_

 _He knows I would never do anything to her._

I know I can trust my wife and children not to slip.

"W-What?" Bella asked, peering curiously at me.

"If you want Bella then you can join me and if you want me to, I extend the invitation to your family. I'm especially delighted to meet Edward-"

"No," I interrupted. I heard Bella gasp and I was also shocked at how cold my voice got. Aro noticed for his red eyes narrowed.

"Then you're wasting your time-"

"Would you deny her this? You have given her everything she could ever ask for but this?"

"I-It's okay, my angel. I-I don't mind it h-here and you're r-right, I have e-everything I could ever ask f-for." She reached up to stroke my cheek softly and she smiled gently but her eyes…

 _Defeat_

 _What kind of angel am I, if I can't even save her? I've saved Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett but I can't save Bella?_

I looked up at Aro…

"Trust me; let me prove to you that you can trust me with her. What would be different from when you allowed me to take her to Rome?"

"Are being smart with us?" Caius hissed. I bowed in apology.

"No, forgive me if it came off that way but I meant was, she spent two days alone with me and I brought her back in one piece. My wife and children would never hurt her because that would hurt me."

It was silent except for Bella's soft breathing.

Aro stared at me for the longest, his look neutral.

"I'll keep you updated every day and if anything should happen then you have my head."

 _ **Bella**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Judging by Master's face, he seemed as almost as if he was considering it. I felt butterflies in my stomach but I couldn't show my excitement. My eyes flashed to Renata to find she was staring stone faced at Master.

"You're not considering this, are you?" Master Caius asked.

 _Please say yes…_

I took a deep breath and I pulled from Carlisle and went to Master Aro, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room off the throne room. It was a small room that had a small desk, chair, a bookshelf, and a small lounge.

"M-Master…I have n-never asked of anything except to be with Carlisle. W-When it's time for me to come b-back then I will come, without a-any questions or c-complaints and I-I will be y-yours b-but I w-want this…p-please. I-I'll do anything just for a moment of f-freedom," my breath caught and my heart twisted.

"Anything?" He was there then, tilting my head up. With wide eyes, I nodded. I said nothing as he picked me up and sat me on the desk.

 _Drowning_

I was drowning. It was smoldering and then freezing.

"M-Master, p-please…too much… _Ah,"_ I cried out. I was drunk and high and I was searching for leverage. He held my legs opened, his red eyes intent on me and he kept biting and sucking that part of me that came alive with pleasure. I was licked and suckled there but never bitten. I began rubbing against his face as I gripped the edges of the desk, the top of my breasts coated in red and my moans were loud and sinful. I heard him moan as he sucked deeper.

"Give me that drink I love so much," he demanded.

"M-Master…p-please…" Ice turned into heat again and I was melting, stirring, and I was slowly erupting.

"No, no… _il mio piccolo cigno..."_ Master Aro chuckled. His eyes were bright red despite the faint cloudiness that was taking over.

 _Wicked_

I gripped the edges of the desk and gave him want he wanted and he drank it with need. I became drunk, as the infection dug into every nook and cranny of my insides, searing and then cooling as it slithered across organs, veins, cells, muscle, and bone and I was left out of breath.

 _Asphyxiating_

I took a deep breath and it ended with a cry of sin. He bit again…

"G-Give more t-to Bella," I cried as he nibbled, opening the sensitive skin of my lips.

 _When will he take me?_

 _When will he fill me?_

He laughed devilishly but he did nothing more except continue his feast and I was left to my own undoing.

 _ **Aro**_

"You will call every day and inform me of everything that you do. I don't want to hear it from Carlisle. I want to hear it from you," I said. A beautiful sight lay before me. Isabella splayed out on the desk, her thighs wide, dress hiked, and me dripping out of her…

I loved it. I heard her heart stop racing and her breathing slow.

"Y-Yes, Master," she panted. She did something brash and reached down to swipe at her wet blossom and brought her fingers to her lips, moaning as she licked and sucked her fingers.

I joined her, except I was feeding it to her, her tongue cleaning my fingers off.

"Understood?" I shoved my fingers down her throat but there was no affect because Heidi, Chelsea, Renata, Sulpicia, and Athendora taught her different ways to suppress her gag. She nodded, her tongue slithering across my fingers. I pulled my fingers from her warm mouth and I internally sobbed at the lost of the warmth. But it was not too long for I found another source of heat between her thighs and soaked up the addicting fluid and shoved my fingers back down her throat again and she moaned in pleasure, her eyes closing.

"Look at me!" I snapped, roughly gripping her chin. Bella's orbs revealed themselves to me with dilated pupils. She nodded frantically in clarification.

I smirked and with just only the fingers in her mouth, I pulled her to sit up, every sound she made was muffled and I felt every gulp she did.

 _Mine_

"She's safely on the ship, Masters," Demetri and Felix said, bowing. I waved them off and they left.

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Caius asked.

 _No…_

"We have to trust Carlisle. He has been good friend to us and good to Bella. It's time for her to live _human_ for awhile."

It dawned on me that it has been multiple centuries that Bella has never been around humans.

 _We owed her that_

No matter how terrible our human lives were, we all had a human life story to tell. With the exception of the twins but that was because I didn't have a choice. I was all ready for them to be adults when they came to me but fate had other plans.

Bella was human, had been for centuries but never had a human life. She was quite young when she was given to me but her existence has been at the mercy of the undead.

"When has being human ever worked out for anybody?" Caius retorted.

 _He's furious I let her go_

As is everyone else but they knew not to say anything to me about it.

"Bella has been such a good girl. We'll give her… _her_ time and when we deem fit, we'll call for her return." I explained pleasantly.

 _I feel like I'm going to throw up_

"I want her back now," Caius said nastily.

I chuckled.

"As do I but she would hate us and would be even more stubborn if we told her she had to come back. I couldn't bear it to see that adorable face scrunched up in tears if we forced her to come back home. The time will go by quickly and I'm sure one of Carlisle's idiot children will screw up somewhere…"

 **Bella's free motherfucka's!**

 **And starts the Twilight story…**

 **PM me with questions or to tell me you love me lol**


End file.
